


Night Howler

by Wilderfox



Category: Unspecified Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Blood and Violence, F/F, Seiyuu
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-07
Updated: 2018-07-07
Packaged: 2019-05-29 11:24:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15072152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wilderfox/pseuds/Wilderfox
Summary: "I'm just a cruel wolf."





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not into seiyuu shipping. But hell, its friggin cute. So i made this AU. I'm Indonesian, English isn't my main languange. So excuse me if there any spelling error. Feel free to comment it! :D
> 
> Fyi, they are taller than canon. This is the list.  
> Why? Bcs i want to do it :)
> 
> King - 1,84m  
> Arisha - 1,75m  
> Sww - 1,7m  
> Anchan - 1,7m  
> Kyan - 1,69m  
> Shuka - 1,66m  
> Rikako - 1,6m  
> Aiai - 1,63m  
> Nya - 1,6m
> 
> Ofc, this story is just my imagination. EHE EHE.

DOR! DOR!

The sound of gunfire sounded very loud and echoed in the underground tunnel, the suburbs, which were quiet at night. A long-haired woman ran quickly over the garbage can and some obstacles that bothered her, she growled a little as a hot shot poked her left shoulder and made blood splattered into her face.

The woman turned with a heavy breath, with her hands covering the shooting wound that began to flood the blood. The three gunmen who chased him stopped and put on a wary expression.

"Be careful! She's dangerous! "Shouted a man in a black hat. He looks like a leader.

"Fool, the bullet seemed to hurt him. He will not be able to attack us, "

BUM!

A falling sound came from the dark end of the tunnel. The three men were a little surprised. One of them cocked a shotgun and aimed it muzzle at whatever it was at the end of the tunnel. Slowly the sound of footsteps was heard from there followed by a growling sound. "W-What's that ..." said a short man.

"I do not know," the captain replied, pointing one behind him and saying, "go over there and find out! We will not leave this wolf here." He glanced at the woman-who was apparently a werewolf.

The designated man nodded and hesitantly raised his leg in the direction he intended. Unfortunately, he was not lucky. Moments later, there was a shout of help and the voice of a beast that tore its prey. Slowly the sound was gone and left a strange silence.

"ARGH!" The leader was suddenly thrown to the wall, followed by a large wolf who struck its body into the man earlier. 

The wolf showed its pointed teeth before biting his head and throwing his body in the other direction. Blood splashed everywhere.

The wolf snorted in a loud voice and turned to the one remaining man, the man shaking and wanting to turn away as the wolf leaped toward him. However, he is not so fast. The fierce wolf grabbed his feet with its sharp claws. The animal seemed to relish the sense of fear that emanated from the man's eyes that he was chirping for a few seconds, then slammed his head to the floor until it broke. The wolf shook its head slowly as it tried to drop the drop of blood from its mouth.

The big animal brought out a small growl as it walked to the wounded woman and sat in front of her, then transformed herself into a human being. "What are you doing? Are you crazy hanging around in the middle of town without a disguise? " Her brown eyes were fixed on a gunshot wound to his friend's shoulder. "Is it still sick?"

"No, thanks for asking. Besides I'm not so stupid as not to be in disguise! "

The tall, brown-haired woman chuckled, "Stop ducking, it'll make you look stupid, Arisha!"

"Kanako, stop mocking me!" Arisha wrinkled her eyebrows. If only her shoulders isn't hurt, she could have hit her crazy friend right then and there. "Besides why are you here? Are not you supposed to get out of town? "

Kanako shook her head, her expression a concern. "It was, but i can't. Because somebody said werewolf like us were being hunted." She took a deep breath. Now her gaze was fixed on the two bodies of mutilated men behind him. "We'd better get out of here."

Arisha nodded weakly. Kanako helps her stand by pulling her uninjured hand and taking her out of the tunnel. As she walked, Kanako recounted the exciting things she experienced as a human today with occasional jokes that made her and Arisha laugh together.

Kanako, or Takatsuki Kanako and Komiya Arisa are one of the werewolves hounded by werewolf hunters in Japan because they are considered dangerous and can kill humans. But that's just the vast majority of werewolves in the world. Both of them had sworn that they would not eat humans and injure human beings under any circumstances unless they were forced-as was the case.

Honestly, Arisha was surprised and the brutality of her friend.

"Have you started to control your power? I mean, about that...? "Kanako asked with a straight-forward look.

"I am not sure. You know, it happens spontaneously. I don't know, like one time I can control it and at other times i can't . "Arisha replied. She took a small pebble next to her feet and broke it with two fingers. "I'm ... a strange wolf."

Kanako smiled bitterly. Her eyes closed for a moment, "Right. We're not human anymore. "

 "Yes, and that means I can heal ..." Arisha flinched for a moments, "myself .." she said while biting her lips and holding back pain.

Kanako breathed heavily as she saw her friend. She knows very well that Arisha's attitude is not honest with what she feels and always trying to solve her own problems, therefore Kanako feel better silent for a few moments and let Arisha calm herself first.

The circumstances are getting quieter. A few of the dogs' howls sounded far away, and certainly echoed in the silence of the night. Arisha felt the phone in her jacket pocket beeping. With trembling hands, she picked up the phone and unlocked the lockscreen.

"Nanaka called. Please answer her." She said to Kanako and handed her the phone.

"Hello, Suwa. What is going on over there?"

"..."

"Oh yes. Don't worry. We will arrive as soon as possible. "And with that, Kanako disconnects the phone call and returns the phone to Arisha-who looks at her with a curious look.

"What's up?" She asked.

Kanako shrugged her shoulders, "I don't know, she didn't say anything and just asked me to get back to the dorm. Maybe it's her college assignment, you know she's weak with history." She replied sarcastically, and Arisha just chuckled a little.

Finally, Arisha got up from her sitting position and said, "Let's head back . Nanaka can't be left alone. She can eat all of our food stocks. They say, stress people eat a lot! "Kanako responded by nudging her arm with a rough move and made her groan a little.

When they got to the crowded area, they started putting up hoodies and masks to hide. Kanako is a tall person. So she walks in the front to open the way and Arisa trailing behind her. As they enter the quiet way and arrive in front of the apartment building they are renting, the three of them, of course, Arisha picking up the smell she knows. 

She hissed emotionally, glancing slightly at Kanako and beginning to feel the same.

"Oi, Kin?" She whispered, her brown eyes sharpening against the circumstances.

She gasped when suddenly a big black wolf emerged from somewhere, Kanako immediately pulled her to stand behind her body.

The black wolf grunted violently. His sharp teeth were flushed with blood--he might have just killed someone and immediately ate them. 

Kanako thinned her lips, "What do you want?" She said with cold expression.

The black beast smirked and then replied, "You know what we want, hey, Takatsuki." His voice was rough and very heavy.

Hearing that, Kanako soon realizes something. Her right hand tightly clenched, while the other hand clasped Arisha's arm only in case. "And you must know what my answer, damn it." Her brown eyes focused on the black wolf now walk circling the two of them .

"I was sent here to ask nicely. It turned out that my arrival was not welcomed. We were in the same mutant, are we?"

Arisha taps Kanako's shoulder from behind, "Ask what? What all of this meaning?" She asked.

Kanako would've told her if she could. She was off guard. The wolf jumps and targets her head, Kanako tries to thwart by hand and it makes her left arm bitten by the sharp black wolf's teeth.

"Kanako!" Arisa immediately kicked the black wolf before he approached his friend who rolled on the ground while covering the bite marks with his hand.

The kick was strong enough and made the ferocious beast slightly away from Kanako. Arisa succeeds. But not for long, the wolf tried to attacks her but she managed to jump even in the wrong direction. She jumped away from Kanako who was still lying on ground with one-on-one breath. 'Shit!' He mumbled. 

Pain and soreness re-emerged from the gunshot wound on her shoulder. Her breath was fake, she could only notice the wolf's movements in order to escape when she suddenly attacked.  
She realized one thing. 'If I continue to rely on this stupid thing, Kanako can die, there.' Arisa looked around the corner.

Suddenly, a brown wolf jumped and immediately ambushed a black wolf. Although the brown wolf is smaller, but it is strong and able to corner a black wolf. 

Feeling in a disadvantaged position, the black wolf gives up and runaway. Before he go, he took a glance at Arisha with a vengeful look and Arisha just silenced.

Arisha watched the black wolf go away and feel a bit awkward. But she didn't care. Her mind was now centered on Kanako still lying, she and the brown wolf had come to her. The brown wolf touches Kanako's body with her muzzle, and Kanako responds by muttering.

They can be relieved, for now.

"Kanako, hey, you hear me?" Arisha supported her friend's arm, helped her to her feet. Suwa walked closer to them, rubbing her fur at Kanako's feet. Arisha found her action is kinda cute.

Kanako chuckled, swinging her arms so that her blood would drip freely on the ground. "Shit, I let myself off guard." She looked at Suwa who was still rubbing her fur and patting the wolf's head. "Thanks, you should go back to your human form before someone noticed."

"I'm so sooorry, Arisha." Kanako said when she turned to Arisha, of course, she said it with a small laugh. 

'I wonder why this person can laugh with this kind of situation' Arisha thinks. 

"Not your fault, silly ." Arisha answered shortly. "It's my fault for being too weak ..."


	2. First Meeting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My English is horrible :'
> 
> This chapter, i will use first person POV.

After the recent incident, Kanako prefers to lie down in the room. She said her body was limp, so she preferred to rest. Suwa and I took turns checking for just bringing food, checking bandages or having a quick chat so she wouldn't get bored. And, Kanako's smartphone is being serviced in the service center not far from our apartment. Just walk about 20 minutes. Kanako told me to pick up the smartphone tomorrow, she gave me the address and smiled meaningfully.

A little annoyed, because tomorrow I had to work. 

Speaking of work, I'm actually a photographer for a magazine for nature. Kanako herself who taught me photography and how to take good pictures, she also gave me tips on taking photos from an impossible angle--as information, she also gave me a dslr camera for a birthday present. Kanako herself is also a photographer, only she is more professional than me. Her photographs were once on display at the city's most prestigious photography exhibition.

And Suwa? She is finishing her college in the final semester. She said that after graduation she would become a forest police. She likes animals and she is one of them.

Microwave sounds buzzed me out of my daydreams. I saw Suwa was make lasagna. "I know you're hungry so I made this," she said in a flat tone.

"Thank you. You're very understanding. "I smiled. 

She now took two cans of coke and put them both on my lap. I gasped from the cold and immediately looked at Suwa with a sharp look while she just laughed.  
"Sorry, I want to tease you because you seldom smile!" she joked. 

She now returned with two lasagna, gave me one and sat beside me while eating her food. "No fair! You got more meat than me! "I protested. She shrugged her shoulders and shook her head. More annoying, she inserted a large piece of meat into her mouth and chewed it with pleasure.

Brat.

"Really, Arisha. This meat taste reaaaally good, if you want to know. "Suwa answered casually.

"Shut up."

We ate in silence. No one talks because it is busy with each other's food. Somehow I still think about the incident. Why can they find us here? I mean, you know. We are already mingling with human life in general. They should not know right away, let alone know where we live. Unless someone tells them.

"Argh ..." I growled angrily. I hastily ran all my rations and went straight to the kitchen and a glass of water for a drink to freshen up.

Suwa did not rise from her seat. She just put her plate on the table and busy fiddling with the smartphone quietly. I thinned my lips and sighed heavily. This time I had to relent. After cleaning the cutlery, of course with Suwa's, I went back and immediately took a thin mattress complete with a blanket and then spread it on the floor. Without any command, I immediately lay down like a cat on it.

"You can sleep next to me if you want .." I said. Suwa only responds with 'hm' and returns busy with her chat buddy. Or maybe her girlfriend, because yesterday she came home from college with a over happy mood.

The night feels pretty cold, I'm curled up in my thick blanket and sighing. Suwa seems to be aware of this. Slowly, she joined me in the blanket and lay close to me. So both of us didn't freeze because we sleep in the front room of the apartment. This night will be a long night.

*

I woke up in a noise sound from the kitchen. The clock show 9AM, wait a minute, 9 o'clock? Suwa should have left for college since two hours ago, then who's in the kitchen? I realized that I was wearing two blankets. No wonder it's not too cold. "Kanako?"

A reply came from the kitchen, "What?" The tall woman emerged from there holding a frying pan. She seems to be making roast beef because it smells good. "Wake up, you lazy ass! Look! "

"Okay, well ... let me collect my life first." I got up and took the towel from behind the bedroom door and into the bathroom. From the mirror, I could see the last night's gunshot wounds begin to dry out. It's not bleeding, but it still hurts.

After the shower, I set out to set up my hair a little and went straight to the kitchen. "Are you all right? Your arm is fine? "I was worried when I saw my friend picked up the plate and handed it to me. Her hands were slightly shaky.

"I am fine. Look! "She said with her typical smile. The lie is clearly visible.

I just nodded and took my food from the pan and ate it in a hurry. Soon, I'll go to the office to submit the weekly photographs, not to mention that I have to take this person smartphone from service center after work.

Kanako looked at me with one eyebrow raised. "What?" I replied.

"No. You look tired."

Tired? It is so obvious? "Kinda. I have to go to the office to give the photos." I replied. 

Innocently, Kanako rubbed the top of my head. Of course, I was shocked! I looked up and found her smiling softly." Don't touch my head, Kinchan!" And she just grins.

"Well, you should not have to force yourself .." she finally said then got up to put the dish in the sink. I followed her from behind, of course, I mean if we were together, I could've nudged her arm.

I heard Kanako flinched in a sudden pain. Immediately, I went to her and checked her arm--the wound wasn't dry yet. "You ... have to rest again. Come on. " Kanako did not answer, usually she always denied if she was spoiled, but not now. She chose to come along as I carried her to the room.

"It's okay if i leave you alone?"

"Mhm."

"I left my smartphone here. Call Suwa if there's anything, am I right? "

"Yeah, yeah mom ... You're overprotective at all ..."

"Spoiled child."

Without further ado I immediately left my room and ran out of the apartment. Now, the time is 9.30 i would be late from the schedule if within 15 minutes I didn't arrive at the office and provide a folder with photos. Immediately I'm driving away from there, bringing my white sedan out of the apartment area. I say, even though I'm not human I can drive like them.

*

The smell that I really like filled my nose. Now I was in the café, enjoying a cup of black coffee alone at the corner table. I hate the most when someone bother my time, especially if it's a man, tch. I sipped my tea and breathed slowly. I no longer care about people roamed around even though I've been restrained not to bite them and take them home. 

I looked out the window. Pedestrians crowded on the sidewalk, it seems there is something there. Like ... a corpse maybe? The smell of the blood felt nice and looked delicious. 

Don't worry, I'm not a wild werewolf.

"Excuse me."

A voice startled me. If I had been drinking, I would have sprayed what I drink. For a moment I just kept silent and did not respond until the sound appeared for the second time. 

"Uh, are you all right?"

I sighed heavily. Actually who is she? Dared to interrupt my time? Tch, if we are only here, i will just kill her. "Yes .. sorry, I'm a little daydreaming. Any problem?" I keep control of my voice as not to look weird.

The woman smiled, she pointed to where I was sitting. "Thank goodness, I think your soul is leaving your body there." Then, she said again. "Mind if I sit with you?"

"I don't mind."

"Thanks,"

The woman immediately sat down and put her bag on the table. The bag looked heavy from the bag that most women brought. Besides, the clothes she wore from behind that dark blue jacket .. like a uniform. Yes, the uniform I've seen before only I forgot where I saw it.

"What's your name?" She asked enthusiastically-more enthusiastically than eating the dessert she ordered.

"Arisha. Komiya Arisha." Okay, I feel my voice is a bit stiff and sounds cold.

"Heh, that's a good name." She answered and offered her hand to me. "Suzuki Aina." There was a half-second interval before I accepted and shook her hand. Aina's hand is smaller than mine and it seems that she also realizes it from her facial expressions.

As I thought, this person is very fond of talking. It's been 10 minutes since we met and now she's been talking about a lot of things. Even asking me something like; 'What is your job?' And 'You have a brother?' I don't know, is this normal question? 

"Hey, you've been watching the morning news?" She asked. This time she slightly leaned forward and whispered to me.

Morning news? Hell, I just wake up at 9AM. "No, my friend is sick. So I'm more focused on taking care of her than watching tv. "

"Oh, you're a caring person too," Aina teases me a bit. My ears heated up and it made Aina laugh, while I just stared at her irritably. Weird, we just met less than an hour ago and this woman like... knows me so well. 

"About the morning news, the corpse found on the edge of the forest."

"Forest? Which area?"

"The east, close from here, around the Black Town area. Mentioned if the corpse was allegedly the victim of a werewolf attack recently. 'It' is no longer intact, it seems to have been eaten by the beast. Would not that be interesting?!" 

Werewolf... Oh no, is she just provoke me? I shouldn't let my guard down. "Corpse..? Werewolf? "

"Yes, werewolf. They are famous lately. Therefore .. " she paused her words, and proceeded with a smaller volume. "I want to hunt them down."

I gasped at once, it sends chill to my spine, crunching my knees against the table. What did ahe say! Hunting werewolves? Serious?! 

I stared at Aina who was focused on her smartphone, her expression showing tension and anxiety. She stood up from her seat and unknowingly I followed her . "Sorry, Arisha. I have to get going."

"Its okay. I also want to go elsewhere now. "I replied. I took the car keys off the table and walked briefly with Aina out of the café. Outside, she looked up to me and smiled. I can see that brown eyes. 

"Thank you for accompanying me, ok." She said simply. "I like people like you." With that, she ran away from me and waved from a distance.

Like? Person like me? What does it mean?

**Author's Note:**

> Okay. Okay. Okay.


End file.
